Touching Is Better Then Watching
by JuliettaBlade
Summary: c Synyster Symphony. give her alot of credit letting everyone who neveer heard of her word well then here it is


**He hated the feeling the damn girl gave him. The feeling of needed to feel skin on skin, wanting to get down from the hills, to touch her. It wasn't like him to feel like this, that was Lizard. Goggle wasn't like them; he could care less for the girls' that found their way to the hills, to their family, but her, that damned girl. Why was she so special? She wasn't overly pretty, she wasn't like them, she was Jeb, Jr.'s kid, nothing special. A mere food supplier; nothing more, nothing less. Goggle hated her with a burning passion, hated her because she made him feel like his skin was on fire, like he needed to touch her, needed to be with her, needed her.**

Goggle sat on the hill, hidden by the jagged rocks, watching, waiting for someone to cross into their territory. It was a long, hot day for the Noble mutant as he waited for any sign of food. Goggle was the watcher for Jupiter's Clan in Yuma Flats, of course, he did help out Hades' Clan, too; but he was more loyal to Papa Jupiter. Goggle's black eyes narrowed as he waited for a sign of a car, truck, or anything else that held the nourishment he needed to live.

Frank, the human who owned the gas station, was slacking off lately because his daugher was coming back from a place called California. Goggle really didn't see the point in spending time with another human being, or mutant for that matter. Goggle was a loner and he damn well liked it that way.

There was no one to tell him what to do, to distract him, to annoy him. It was just him and maybe Lizard if he wanted to see what was going on with the female humans who were stuck here.

Goggle lifted his binoculars up to his black eyes and looked out at the hot desert. Then he seen it; a moving black car containing their meal.

Oh, how foolish it is to cross the mutants'. How very foolish.

The black car pulled into the gas station, where Jeb Jr. wal- well, where _Jeb, Jr. _was suppose to walk out. Instead, his daughter, Milly, from what Lizard had told him, walked out with a friendly smile on her face.

No, her very beautiful face.

Goggle sucked in a breath; she was... beautiful.

Her hair, from what he could see, was a light brown. She was wearing black tights, a long, teal shirt that reached her knees, and black boots.

Goggle snarled; why was she wearing black in a desert? Goggle shook his head, and continued to watch them.

About ten minutes later, the people got into the car and drove towards the hills.

Goggle smirked; maybe she wasn't as useless as he thought. It usually took Jeb, Jr. about an hour to convince them to got to the hills, maybe longer.

"Lizard, people come. Hurry." Goggle whispered into the walkie-talkie.

"Ha, finally. How'd the gurl look?", Lizard's laugh rang through the walky-talkie.

Goggle shook his head, and turned the walky-talkie off.

He seen Lizard run toward the road leading to the hills. He threw down some spikes he found from the other humans' car as he hid down in the dirt.

The car sped up towards the spikes, running over them with a "pop-shhh" noise.

Goggle shook his head; if only the humans looked, maybe they would be able to see what was laid down for them.

"Pa, Lizard got 'em." Goggle called through the walkie-talkie once more.

"Right, I'll be waitin'." A gruff voice called through the walkey-talkie.

Goggle placed his walkie-talkie down once more and watched as they got out of their car, looking around, proclaiming it as an accident.

Goggle smirked; he wondered what they were going to do to them...

Milly looked around the hot desert, with an eerie feeling of being watched. Of course, she was always being watched by the mutants, thanks to her father who told Papa Jupiter that he had to go get surgery.

Papa Juipiter, one of the hand full of mutants Milly never seen, agreed and told Jeb, Jr. she reminded him of his mother.

Perfect, but caught in a place with no hope.

Milly shook her head, her light brown locks flying around her face.

Milly looked around, before she let out a gasp.

Ruby was crying.

"Rubs, what's a matter?", Milly asked, advancing towards the mutant.

"More people hurt. They hurt more people." Ruby cried.

"Oh, Ruby. Ya'll have to eat now. So don't worry about it." Milly said, hugging the crying girl.

Ruby continued to cry and Milly was getting weird, exposed feeling of being watched...

Goggle watched as Milly looked around, then hugged Ruby. Goggle clenched his teeth; Ruby was one of the "outside lovers". A mutant who loved the outsiders.

It made Goggle sick. "Your people asked our families to leave the towns, and you destroyed our homes. We went into the mines, you set off your bombs, and turned everything to ashes. You made us what we've become. Boom! Boom! Boom!", Goggle closed his eyes, as Big Brain's words rang in his mind.

It was true, because of them and their testing, the mutants became what they are today. Horrid, blood-thirsty, creatures.

Goggle closed his eyes. Goggle always -secretly- wondered what he would look like if his eyes were fuller, and his skin wasn't sickly white.

"Damn...", Goggle's voice rasped.

He, on more than one occasion, thought about being normal. But then, when he looked back on how the humans lied, he quickly erased that thought from his mind.

He grasped the binoculars, and watched at the two girl's pulled apart.

Oh, how he wished he could hear her voice or touch her.

Goggle shook his head; he was a watcher, not a touch-er.

Noting else.

Milly and Ruby walked into the gas station. Milly told Ruby that she would fix up some soup for her; something Ruby never had.

Milly walked towards the lemon yellow kitchen. She grabbed out a pot, filled it up with some water, and placed the pot on the stove.

Ruby watched as Milly placed the things she needed into the water. Ruby always went Au Natural -she ate right off the bone.

"So, how's Big Mama doin'? I haven't seen her in forever." Milly said, throwing some carrots into the pot.

"She okay. She miss you lot." Ruby said, pulling her red hood off.

Milly nodded, "how's Lizard? Still tryin' to get the girls'?"

"Yes. He like gurls, lots." Ruby said, smiling a little.

Milly laughed, "yeah, I know. Oh, how's Pluto doin'?"

"He good. He miss you, too."

"Good to know. I miss him, too."

Milly walked grabbed a wooden spoon to stir the soup. They both sat in silence, watching the sun set, eating soup, and laughing at the stupid things Pluto and Lizard did together.

"I go now. I need to see Ma." Ruby said, placing her bowl in the sink.

"Sure, I'll walk ya." Milly offered, putting the clean dished away.

"No, no. You no have to." Ruby protested.

"Oh, but I want to." Milly said, "it's no problem; I'm bored anyway."

"Okay." Ruby gave in, as they walked out of the house/gas station.

"Remember when Lizard went to kill that boy but he kicked him in the family jewels?", Milly asked, laughing with Ruby.

"Yes, 'member when the cat attacked Lizard 'cause Lizard took his toy."

"Yeah! I still can't help but laugh at the time Lizard chased Pluto all the way to the mines!".

----

Goggle slammed his fist down on the hoot of the car, killing the person who was trying to get away.

They had spare tires.

Goggle shook his arm, before ripping the door off with so much force. The man was alive, but unconscious.

They were all teens on vacation heading to New Mexico for "spring break". There was six people, two girls, and four boys. One boy, Mike Newman, was impaled by a stake after being pushed off the hill by Cyst.

The other boy, John, or Joe Carton was stabbed by Lizard, then, still alive, he was dragged to a tree where he was nailed to it.

Later, Lizard joked about him looking like Jesus.

Goggle only came down because the remaining four were trying to get away, and no one was listening to him because of the damn storm.

The man who Goggle knocked out, was named Eric Thurston. Chuckling sinisterly, Goggle called Lizard to come help him move the bodies.

"What 'bout the other three?", Lizard asked, licking his cleft lip.

"Leave 'em." Goggle rasped, he wasn't use to talking this much.

Lizard 'hump'ed' and stalked off towards the man nailed to the tree.

Goggle pulled the man out, rolling his eyes up in lust as the sent of frest blood hit his nose.

The bodies were pulled toward Pluto, who threw them carelessly in waggon and pulled them towards the mines.

"Bye." Lizard laughed as he waved to the scared girls in the backseat of the car.

"NO! Leave us alone!", one girl with blond hair screamed, tears running down her face.

Lizard blew them a kiss and ran towards Pluto, leaving Goggle with the mess.

"Oh, yeah! I remember that!", a girl's voice laughed.

Goggle gasped; it was the girl and Ruby. He didn't know what to do. He didn't want her to see him, hell, he didn't want _any _human to see him. Goggle peered over the car; they were slowing down, the car caugh their attention.

Goggle ducked under the car, being his only option. He closed his eyes; he never should have come down from the hill, he should have called Hedes' instead of dealing with them himself.

"Help!", the blond girl yelled, baning on the back window.

"Nichole! What if there-there one of thoses' _freaks?_", a brown haired girl hissed.

Goggle scowled; _they _were the ones who turned _him _and the rest of the mutants into... _"freaks", _so they had no right to say that! Goggle was ready to rip the girl's head off until he heard the voice who was laughing more clearly.

"Freaks? Now come on, ya'll. don' you think that's a little hash? Conciderin' the government made them what they are today. Personally, I think _your _the _freak. _Oh, shit, I meat _slut!_ Now, before you go runnin' your mouth, remember, your in the middle of no where! A place no one would think of lookin' for ya!", the voice chimed.

The car stared moving, causing Goggle to press his head into the ground more to avoid being hit.

"Goggle! Goggle! Where are ya?", Lizard's gruff voice rang out.

Goggle shook his head, 'Damn you Lizard!', Goggle thought, glaring at the tan sand.

"Guess he left." Lizard said, looking around.

"Lizard! How've you been?", Milly said, waving at the mutant.

"Agh." Lizard said, walking towards the car.

"That's not an answer! Come on! Use your words!", Milly said, smiling at the mutant.

"Shuud up." Lizard hissed, "have you seen Goggle?"

"Who?", Milly asked, arching an eyebrow.

"Goggle!", Lizard hissed again.

"She no know Goggle, Lizard. He no want to meet her." Ruby said, stepping in front of the car.

"Shit." Lizard said, glaring at Ruby.

The girls' in the car screamed once they seen Lizard. Lizard glared at them, before he smashed the back window in.

One girl stared screaming and yelled out the other girl's name.

Goggle rolled his eyes; leave it to Lizard to kill the hostages. Goggle waited until they were talking again. He rolled out from under the car, and tore off towards the hills.

Goggle ran up to the top of the hill, looked out at the desert to see the mess he made; they were all still arguing, so they didn't notice him. Goggle let out a breath he didn't know he was holding.

"There." He rasped, falling back onto the rock.

The only thing that went through his mind was her voice...

----

Milly left Lizard and Ruby to get back to the gas station; they stench of death and blood was making her nauseous.

Sleep called to her the moment she got passed the mutants warning sign; a stick of thick wood with human bones tied to it.

She sluggishly made her way back to her house; the thought of those poor people never crossing her mind. It was sick, yes; but they needed to live. It wasn't as if they could just walk into the City and buy something.

Their natural hunting instincts came through.

Survival was the only thing on their mind.

They _had _to live just like she did.

They had to.

Milly tore into her room, taking her shirt off as she walked in. She knew better than this. On many occasions she caught Lizard peaking through her window, giving her a suggestive smirk. In which, she'd reply with a certain finger, and a little strip tease.

She would only take her shirt and pants off and then shut the curtain.

Milly walked into the washroom; it was small and blue. Not overly blue, but just a light blue. The tiles on the floor were white and cold.

Shivering, she quickly turned on the tap, feeling the temperature before she got in.

She sighed and washed her hot, sticky body. Cringing in disgust when she felt how greasy her hair was.

"Ugh." She moaned, when she felt watched all the dirt run down the drain.

----

Goggle wasn't a pervert. He was a young, fifteen year old who was curious on what the opposite sexes' body looked like.

Being the anti-social mutant he was, he never really cared about "pleasure" or "girls". When he was young, he would always climb to the top of the hill and glare at the people who passed by him.

He spotted a man walking down the road, and told Papa Jupiter. He was amazed at the boys' sight and gave him a pair of binoculars. He told young Goggle to watch for anyone who came into their territory.

He did.

They caught more people then they did with Lethal, the former lookout.

Those's were the good days', when so many humans came in, amazed by the nuclear testing area.

Now, hardly anyone came once they seen the new paper made by one of the survivors.

"_The people there are horrible creatures, created by the devil himself._" The only survivor wrote. "_They have ugly faces and horrible living conditions._"

Goggle closed his eyes as the memory of the new paper article came into view. Clenching his fists together, he slowly opened his eyes again.

Sighing at the sight before him; Milly was naked. Well, she wasn't fully naked, but she was almost there.

Goggle closed his eyes; the blood was pulsing vastly. Calming himself down, he took off the binoculars, and let out a sigh.

What the hell was this girl doing to him?

----

Milly spent about thirty minutes in the shower, washing herself clean. She hated the desert heat- it always made her sweaty.

Milly dried herself off slowly, wanting to get part of her dry.

Milly stared at the mirror; her reflection stared back at her. Green eyes looked at green eyes. Light brown hair teased light brown hair with it's silkiness. Milly closed her eyes; her thoughts were somehow wrapped around "Goggle" when she thought about swimming.

Who was he?

Where was he?

What did he look like?

So many questions filled her head, but one was the loudest: Why didn't he want to meet her?

Milly pulled on her clean bra, followed by her panties. Her bra and panties were a matching Betty Poop set with black lacing and a red base, and black lace that tied in the middle.

Milly threw on a long shirt that reached mid-thigh. She brushed her hair before throwing it up in a bun.

Milly looked in the mirror, she liked the way she looked when she just got out of a shower. Her hair actually followed her directions! Milly giggled to herself; she wondered if Goggle had hair like Lizard or no hair like Pluto.

Milly walked out of the washroom and into her bedroom. She turned the light off and crawled into her red satin silk blankets that once belonged to someone else.

Shuddering softly, she closed her eyes, and drifted to an uneasy sleep.

----

He hated the feeling the damn girl gave him. The feeling of needed to feel skin on skin, wanting to get down from the hills, to touch her. It wasn't like him to feel like this, that was Lizard. Goggle wasn't like them; he could care less for the girls' that found their way to the hills, to their family, but her, that damned girl. Why was she so special? She wasn't overly pretty, she wasn't like them, she was Jeb, Jr.'s kid, nothing special. A mere food supplier; nothing more, nothing less. Goggle hated her with a burning passion, hated her because she made him feel like his skin was on fire, like he needed to touch her, needed to be with her, needed her.

He had enough.

He couldn't take it anymore.

It was burning in his veins, clouding his mind.

Like a drug.

Like a sweet, sweet drug.

Goggle wanted -no _needed- _to feel her skin. To touch the softness of it, to embrace it like a child embraces his mother. The desire was so strong we have having daydreams about touching it's silkiness.

He wondered if her skin was soft or rough like his. Goggle closed her eyes; his heart rate was picking up fast, so fast he thought it was going to burst from his chest.

His hands shot up to his eyes; he wanted it to end.

He would rather starve than have this feeling flowing through him.

No, he'd rather get his arm ripped off again then have this feeling inside him.

God, he just wanted it to end.

Goggle laid down and rolled on the ground as if he was on fire.

"Damn!", Goggle yelled, wrenching his eyes open.

The way he saw it, he had two choices: live with the burning sensation, or sneak in her room and touch her skin.

Goggle made his decision. He stood up shakily and climbed down the hill in a hurry.

God damn it, he needed to touch her.

Panting slightly, the young mutant looked at the gas station/house that belonged to Jeb, Jr., and his daughter, Milly. It was not in the greatest shape, but neither was their living condition.

He crept through the shop, looking for their house. He found a door the led upstairs; his body racked with excitement.

Finally, the thirst would end.

He crept up the stairs, and into her room. He was amazed by all the pictures on her wall: one read KISS, the other read HIM, another read SLIPNOT, some more read HELLOGOODBYE, ESCAPE THE FATE, MY CHEMICAL ROMANCE, BULLET FOR MY VALENTINE, CUTE IS WHAT WE AIM FOR, more named of people he did not know.

He looked at a dresser in the far corner, it wascovered in stickers that had different things on them. After looking at different things in her room, his eyes finally found the girl laying on the bed, wrapped in red blankets.

Goggle edged towards her, cautiously, making sure he didn't wake her up.

His hands twitched with every step he took.

He needed to feel her.

He reached her bed, hesitating, then his hand shot out and touched her hair. She stirred a little, but she didn't wake up.

He knelt down to a crouch, so he could see her face better.

"Pretty...", he murmured, running his hand through her hair.

He got frustrated with the annoying elastic in her hair, and ripped it out. He looked at her quickly, when she didn't move, he ran his hand all the way through her hair.

It was soft and damp.

Goggle loved the feel of it.

He grew bored with her hair and moved his hand to her face.

It was soft just like her hair.

Sighing in contentment, Goggle brushed his hand against her cheek, he chin, her eyes, her lips, and her neck.

The rest of her was covered and he didn't want to wake her, so he just stayed in the area of her head and shoulders.

He brushed his dirty fingertips against her collarbone. He jumped back in shock when she made a small noise.

Seeing that she wasn't waking up, he continued to brush his fingers across her face, making sure to avoid her collarbone.

The burning ache subsided, and left Goggle crouched on Milly's floor, touching her. Goggle took his hand away.

Nothing.

He allowed a small, strained smile; there was no ache, no burning sensation, nothing.

Goggle stood up, he looked down at Milly and whispered in his raspy voice, "Touch better than watch."

"I agree." Milly said, opening her eyes.

Goggle stumbled back a bit; she was awake and agreeing with him.

Goggle stood there, watching as her green eyes looked him over.

Goggle began to grow uncomfortable, and did the one thing he did when under stressful situations: he ran.

Milly smirked to herself; for being a mutant who ate people, he really knew how to make a girl melt.

Milly giggle to herself and led back down, "he's kinda cute."

Goggle panted as he ran towards the hills; he would never to that again.

Never ever.

Goggle smirked; oh, touching was _defiantly _better then watching.

In the movie Goggle doesn't talk, but I needed him to talk in this one, so, suck it up. Besides, he sounds better whan he talks. His only line in the whole movie is "grrgh, Ahahaha!", so give him a break!


End file.
